


Flight 457 Chap. 1

by riversong_sam



Series: Flight 457 [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, SPN RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 462Parings/Characters: Jensen x Reader (Eventual), the PadaleckisWarnings: Terror on the airline (See what i did here? I’m funny),A/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. Please Support My Blog. Jensen is single in this. This is fiction no harm intended.See my tumblr @riversong-sam for more info. on early access to fics.





	Flight 457 Chap. 1

You boarded the plane heading to your first class seat. The plane had a nice first class compartment, a sweet release from the back of cargo planes you’d been traveling in for a year. Stowing your duffel in the overhead compartment you took your seat in the isle. You watched a family wrestle their three kids into their seats, smiling softly.   
A strapping gentleman cleared his throat besides you, “Excuse me please.”   
You smiled softly and got up allowing him to get into his seat.   
“I’m Jensen.” he introduced himself as you tucked your dog tags back beneath your shirt.  
“(Y/N). Nice to meet you Jensen.”   
The two of you chatted as the plane took off. You learned that he was an actor on the hit TV show supernatural. The show name was familiar but you’d never seen it. He and his co-star Jared were flying home to Texas for summer hiatus. Jared’s wife and kids were with them and you were introduced.  
You learned both men were born and raised in Texas. Despite being an actor Jensen was still very shy, which you found cute. He wasn’t married nor was he seeing anyone at the moment and neither were you. Secretly you hoped he’d ask you out by the end of the plane ride.   
As the plane continued its journey you got more and more agitated.   
Jensen could tell, “Not a fan of planes?” he asked   
“I have no problem flying. “ you replied scanning for the stewardess you’d had your eye on. Perhaps you were just paranoid from your year in Afghanistan and Iraq.   
“Then what’s the matter?” he asked   
“Maybe I’m just paranoid,” you said lowly so only he heard. “But I’m pretty sure this flight is about to be hijacked.”  
Jensen looked at you wide eyed and was about to reply when you’d found your woman. To the untrained eye she looked like all the other flight staff, however you saw the unmistakable blimp in her outfit that was the telltale sign she had a gun.   
You got up making it look as though you were heading to the restroom. She was right next to it so as you slipped in you took her with you.   
Grunting as her elbow hit your nose you grabbed her nine millimeter pistol with a silencer from her waist band and pistol whipped her.   
She went down as you wiped some of the blood from your now broken nose. You checked her person for other weapons before tying her up with what you could and slipped out locking the door from the outside.   
You tucked the gun into your waistband and turned to leave. You didn’t get very far before someone in coach screamed and you heard the cocking of a forty-five.


End file.
